Biology Application
by Zero Reflection
Summary: "Ah, baiklah kuberitahu cara yang cepat menghafalkan biologi," Neji mengambil catatan yang ia buat beberapa menit yang lalu. "Untuk menghafalkan urutan suatu sistem, kau bisa menggunakan tubuhmu."  "Hah?" Gaara memandang Neji tak mengerti.


Satu lagi fic nista bikinan Ze! Ze senang sekali! Hore!

Naruto is Masasi Kishimoto's

Biology Application

by Zero Reflection

Suara detak jarum jam beker plastik yang terletak diatas meja ruang tengah terdengar mengisi kesunyian diiringi suara hembusan nafas yang lembut. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.07 pm, namun pemuda berambut merah bata tetap tak bergeming dari posisinya selama 3 jam terakhir yang terus duduk di karpet dengan punggung bersandar di sofa coklat tua itu. Sesekali mata zamrudnya mengerjap-ngerjap, menghilangkan kepenatan setelah membaca barisan-barisan paragraf dan gambar-gambar rumit yang tertera di buku yang dipegangnya.

Klek!

"Aku pulang..," wajah panda itu menolehkan kepalanya, menatap pemuda bermata lavender itu yang kini memasuki ruang tengah dan langsung menghempaskan badan di sofa yang disandarinya.

"Selamat datang," Gaara memandang pemuda yang kini tinggal bersamanya di apartemen yang disewa berdua itu sejenak, kemudian pikiran dan pandangannya kembali fokus pada buku yang dipegangnya.

"Ahhh… aku lelah sekali! Kakiku rasanya pegal, dari tadi mondar-mandir gara-gara tugas menyebalkan itu!" Neji memejamkan matanya sambil terus mengomel-ngomel tak jelas, mencoba sedikit curhat pada Gaara berharap mendapatkan sedikit respon dari pemuda yang setahun lebih muda darinya itu.

Hening…

Merasa sebal karena tak diperhatikan, Neji membuka matanya memandang kekasihnya itu dengan sedikit penasaran, "Kamu ngapain sih?"

Sepi… tak ada jawaban.

"Gaara, kamu lagi baca apa?"

Sunyi… tak ada respon.

"Gaara!" Suara Neji langsung naik satu oktaf, melihat kekasihnya itu mengacuhkannya.

"..."

"Neji, aku gak kuat lagi," Gaara menoleh pada sambil merengek dengan wajah memelas pada Neji, yang kini menganggap bahwa wajah itu sangat imut dan seksi.

'Hah? Gak kuat apa?' Neji spontan bertanya di dalam hati. Jantungnya sudah berdebar-debar gara-gara pikirannya yang sudah terbang kemana-mana.

"Neji, aku gak kuat belajar lagi!" wajah Gaara semakin memelas. Tangan putihnya menutup buku setebal 5 cm dengan tulisan 'Biologi kelas XII SMA' itu dengan perlahan, kemudian bersandar dengan lemas.

'Ooh..,' Neji membatin antara lega dan kecewa. Perlahan ia mengernyitkan dahinya berharap pikiran-pikiran kotor yang tiba-tiba hinggap dikepalanya itu bisa cepat pergi.

"Neji?" Gaara mendongakkan kepalanya, "Bantuin aku!"

"Hah?"

Neji memandangi beberapa buku tebal lain yang terbaring di atas meja dengan tulisan 'Seputar Makhluk Hidup', 'Dunia Mikroorganisme', dan 'Ringkasan Biologi SMA ' itu dengan sedikit berat hati. Bagaimanapun ia lelah sekali, dan tak yakin bisa membantu sepenuhnya. Tapi, ia juga tak bisa membiarkan kekasihnya itu migren dan harus begadang semalaman demi menghafalkan dan mempelajari pelajaran-pelajaran itu untuk mendapat nilai bagus dalam Try Out nya, mengingat ia kini hendak lulus SMA.

Neji menarik nafas panjang, "Haaah... baiklah!"

*#*

Suara goresan pena dengan lembaran-lembaran putih itu kini berganti mengisi kesunyian malam. Dengan setengah mengantuk dan sedikit berat hati akhirnya Neji membuatkan Gaara beberapa lembar rangkuman materi dasar agar kekasihnya itu lebih mudah menghafalkan.

"Neji?" Gaara memanggil kekasihnya yang sedang sibuk menulis itu sambil menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja.

"Hm?"

"Neji cakep..."

Neji sontak menolehkan kepalanya, memandang mata emerald sejenak, 'Haah, keluar deh rayuannya kalo ada maunya aja!'

"Bukan ngrayu ko', beneran..." Gaara bergumam perlahan seolah membaca apa yang dipikirkan Neji. Mendengar hal itu, Neji mendekati Gaara, dan secepat kilat mengecup ringan bibir tipis Gaara, membuat wajah Gaara sedikit merona.

*#*

"Akhirnya! Selesai!" Neji berujar lantang sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Mata lavendernya mengerling pada jam beker yang kini sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.46 pm, kemudiam memandang kekasihnya yang ketiduran sekitar 20 menit yang lalu.

"Gaara.. Gaara... Bangun..," Neji menggoyang-goyangkan punggung Gaara, mencoba mengembalikan kesadarannya lagi.

"Hmm.." Gaara berujar lirih sambil sedikit menggerakkan kepalanya, nyaris tak terdengar.

"Gaara... Ayo bangun! Belajar apa nggak?"

"Ahh.. Iya!" tiba-tiba kedua mata emerald yang indah itu terbuka lebar dan langsung menegakkan badannya, membuat Neji sedikit bersyukur karena tak perlu menggunakan tenaga 'ekstra' untuk membangunkannya.

"Cobalah baca rangkuman-rangkuman yang aku buat ini, kalau sudah, nanti kuberi pertanyaan," Neji berujar kalem sambil memberikan beberapa lembar kertas-kertas yang sudah penuh dengan coretan tangannya.

"Hmmm?" Gaara mengucek kedua matanya perlahan, kemudian ia mengambil secarik kertas yang diberikan padanya dan ia baca sejenak.

Hening

"Neji… Gak bisa hafal," gaara mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memasang ekspresi memelas. Sungguh Gaara adalah seorang siswa SMA yang memiliki kemampuan akademik diatas rata-rata, namun kondisi yang lelah dan ngantuk sepertinya telah mengganggu konsentrasinya dengan signifikan.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Neji menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan penuh penghayatan. Susah juga menghadapi kekasihnya yang manjanya sedang kumat disaat rasa ngantuk sudah membuat kelopak matanya ingin menutup secepatnya.

"Ah, baiklah kuberitahu cara yang cepat menghafalkan biologi," Neji mengambil catatan yang ia buat beberapa menit yang lalu. "Untuk menghafalkan urutan suatu sistem, kau bisa menggunakan tubuhmu."

"Hah?" Gaara memandang Neji tak mengerti.

"Perhatikan!" Neji mendekatkan dirinya pada Gaara, membuka kancing piyama hijau muda yang Gaara kenakan, menampilkan dada putih dan mulus milik Gaara dengan kedua puting yang memerah yang membuat Neji menelan ludah secara paksa dan rasa kantuk yang tadi menyelimutinya hilang seketika.

"Begini," Neji hendak menyentuhkan telunjuknya di hidung Gaara, namun entah kenapa telunjuk lentik itu malah bergerak ke bibir tipis bewarna merah muda milik Gaara. 'Gaara, bibirmu lembut sekali,' spontan Neji membatin dalam hati. Jantungnya semakin berdebar ketika tanpa sadar ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Gaara, mengecupnya kemudian melumatnya serta memegut secara dominan, membuat suara kecipak saliva yang teraduk mengambang di udara. Gaara yang awalnya sangat kaget, karena tak mengira akan datangya ciuman dadakan itu, akhirnya mengikuti permainan lidah Neji. Detik demi detik berlalu, akhirnya mereka berdua melepaskan pegutan masing-masing, mengambil nafas dengan terengah-engah disertai wajah yang memerah.

Setelah menstabilkan nafasnya, Neji menarik tangan Gaara, hendak mengecupnya kembali, namun aktivitas itu terhenti oleh pertanyaan Gaara.

"Neji, kalau ciuman terus, kapan belajarnya?" ditengah suasana seperti itu, bisa-bisanya Gaara bertanya dan menghentikan aksi bernafsu Neji dengan nada datar dan tanpa ekspresi, membuat Neji ingin menepuk keras-keras jidatnya dan memberikan sedikit syaraf 'nafsu' pada kekasihnya itu agar bisa sedikit berekspresi sesuai dengan kondisi saat ini yang sedang panas.

Neji berdehem keras-keras, mencoba memperbaiki dan menetralkan dirinya agar bisa segera fokus mengajari Gaara.

"Begini," Neji mengulangi perkataannya lagi, "Kau bisa menghafalkan urutan suatu sistem dengan menunjukkan posisinya di tubuhmu sendiri, jadi kau bisa hafal urutan sekaligus letaknya."

Gaara mengangguk dengan ambigú, membuat Neji tahu bahwa Gaara tak begitu mengerti apa yang dijelaskannya.

"Contohnya begini," Neji menempelkan telunjuknya di hidung mancung milik Gaara, "Urutan sistem pernafasan, hidung – faring – laring – trakhea.." Neji menyeretkan telunjuknya perlan dari hidung ke leher Gaara, dengan sesekali berhenti di salah satu titik sambil menyebutkan nama bagian yang harus dihafalkan.

"Bronkus – bronkiolus – alveolus yang terdapat di dalam paru-paru," telapak Neji kini memutari area dada Gaara, sesekali menyentuh kedua puting Gaara membuat Neji merasakan aliran darah yang lebih deras di antara kedua kakinya.

"Oohh, begitu caranya," Gaara manggut-manggut dengan yakin dan senyum yang terkembang, tak perduli tangan Neji yang bergerilya dengan penuh minat di dadanya.

Secepat kilat Gaara menyambar kertas-kertas rangkuman dihadapannya, membaca sejenak kemudian meletakkannya kembali.

"Sistem Pencernaan, mulut – faring – esofagus – lambung," Gaara meraba bagian-bagian tubuhnya sambil terus menyebutkan namanya. Tangannya berhenti sejenak di bagian yang ia sebut 'lambung' itu untuk menurunkan sedikit karet celananya hingga sebatas pinggul, "duodenum – jejunum – ileum – usus besar.."

Neji yang sedari tadi memandangi kekasihnya yang seolah striptease dihadapannya dengan menahan nafas, kini merasakan firasat yang buruk.

"Rektum.," Gaara beranjak dari posisi duduknya ke posisi berlutut. Tangan kanannya yang barusan saja membelai perut ratanya kini sudah berada di pantatnya.

"Anus" dan secara tak terduga oleh Neji, jari-jemari tangan kanan Gaara kini menunjukkan liangnya, memutari dan menekannya secara halus. Meski tertutupi celana kain, bentuk liang itu tercetak, dan Neji bisa dengan jelas melihat adanya lingkaran otot yang rapat di sana.

'Sial!' Neji merutuk dalam hati, kedua tangannya mencengkram ujung kaosnya untuk mencegah ia melucuti celana Gaara dan memasuki liang surga itu. Nafasnya terasa berat, dan area di selangkangannya semakin sempit, godaan tubuh Gaara didepan matanya benar-benar menaikkan birahinya.

"Ahhh! Hafal!" Gaara memekik senang, tidak perduli pada Neji yang berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan diri.

"Berikutnya reproduksi!"

'A..Apa?' Neji berteriak dalam hati antara kaget, senang dan bingung bercampur jadi satu. Belum sempat satu kata pun dilontarkan Neji, Gaara sudah menurunkan celana piyamanya beserta celana dalamnya yang tanpa enggan menampilkan kemaluan Gaara yang masih lemas.

Neji membelalakkan mata, tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Memang, ia dan Gaara sudah pernah saling memperlihatkan kedua tubuh mereka dalam konteks bercinta, tapi kali ini berbeda, Gaara menunjukkan semuanya seolah tak ada siapapun yang melihatnya, membuat Neji lebih bergairah dan lebih bernafsu.

'Tahan Neji, tahan Neji, tahan!' suara batin Neji menggema, seiring mata Neji yang masih memandang intens tubuh Gaara.

"Kantong semen, kelenjar bulbouretra, kelenjar prostat..," tangan Gaara meraba bagian perut bawah dekat pangkal penisnya.

"Skortum, epididirmis, vas deferens.," Gaara perlahan memegang buah zakarnya, menarik sedikit bagian kulit yang keriput sambil mengatakan 'Skortum' kemudian telapak tangannya beranjak menggenggam keseluruhan bagian itu sambil menyebutkan nama-nama lain.

"Gaara!"

Gaara terlonjak kaget, mata emerald itu menatap mata lavender kekasihnya yang barusan saja berteriak memanggilnya dengan lantang, "Ada apa?"

"..."

"Ah.., itu.. ada yang umm.. kura..ng," Neji gelagapan menjawab pertanyaaan Gaara setelah menyadari bahwa mulutnya baru saja berteriak diluar kendalinya dengan terlalu kencang.

"Oh ya?" Gaara berujar sambil merangkak mengambil kertas rangkuman yang entah mengapa tergeletak 2 meter darinya. Melihat kemaluan Gaara yang menggelantung dan liang milik Gaara yang merekah dari belakang, Neji tak bisa lagi menahan dirinya. Secepat kilat ia sudah memeluk Gaara yang masih dalam posisi merangkak itu.

"Ne..Neji?" tengkuk Gaara serasa meremang merasakan jilatan lidah Neji yang menyusuri leher dan punggungnya secara tiba-tiba. Neji terus saja menjilati daerah sensitif di bagian tengkuk Gaara. Tak hanya itu, kedua tangan Neji menjelajahi dada Gaara dan terus menuruni pusarnya hingga sampai di kejantanannya.

"Ah~" dan tanpa diduga, Gaara mendesah nikmat dengan suara yang cukup keras yang memicu seringaian milik Hyuuga. Dengan cekatan Neji membalik tubuh Gaara sehingga posisi Gaara kini berbaring di pangkuan Neji dengan kepala yang disangga oleh lengan Neji dan kemaluan yang dipijat dengan lembut oleh telapak tangan Neji.

"Dengar Gaara, di sini ada Skortum, epididirmis, vas deferens dan testis," tangan Neji kini menggenggam buah zakar Gaara kemudian memijatnya.

"Sshhh...Ne..ji,"

"Mmmph...ah!"

"Dan jangan lupakan bagian ini Gaara," telapak tangan pemuda berambut panjang itu kini sudah berada di pangkal penis Gaara yang sudah setengah tegang karena perbuatannya.

"Jaringan erektil, glans penis, dan preputium(kulup)," daripada menunjukkan letak bagaian yang ia sebutkan, tangan Neji lebih suka memijat bagian penis Gaara secara berulang dengan tempo perlahan yang terus semakin cepat.

"Ennghh... Neji.. A~aahh.."

Mata Neji memandangi ekspresi nikmat di wajah Gaara yang kini memerah. Ia kecup hidung bangir Gaara dan turun serta mengecup bibir Gaara, menjilat perlahan hingga bibir Gaara yang terkatup rapat kini terbuka sedikit, menyediakan jalan bagi lidah Neji untuk mengeksplor semua isinya.

"Mmmhhh...,"

"Ne..Neji aku.. nggh.. mau Neji," Gaara memandang lembut Neji setelah melepaskan diri dari ciuman itu.

Neji terdiam kemudian tersenyum manis dan lembut, entah kenapa hatinya senang sekali mendengar Gaara yang meminta langsung agar ia menyentuhnya.

"Baiklah..," perlahan Neji membaringkan Gaara di karpet kemudian ia mulai memudari pakaiannya hingga tak ada sehelai benang pun yang menutupi pandangan Gaara akan tubuh Neji.

Neji mendekati leher Gaara, menyesap aroma khas Gaara yang tidak pernah membuatnya bosan.

"Ah! Neji!" dua jari Neji melesak masuk ke dalam lingkaran otot Gaara, kemudiam bergerak perlahan berusaha mempersiapkan pemilik lubang itu untuk bisa mengakomodasi sesuatu yang lebih besar. Tidak hanya kedua jari yang bermanuver di dalam tubuh Gaara, Neji memberikan sensasi lain pada Gaara dengan menggesek-gesekkan kemaluannya di kemaluan Gaara dengan tempo yang cukup cepat.

"Engghh.. ahh.. Su..sudahh.. Neji masuk..kan,"

Menaggapi pernyataan Gaara, Neji langsung mengeluarkan kedua jarinya, mengangkankan kedua kaki Gaara dan memasukkan kemaluannya yang sudah sangat keras ke dalam liang kenikmatan itu.

"AAHHH!"

Neji berhenti sejenak, menunggu Gaara bisa beradaptasi dengan benda baru di tubuhnya. Saat merasakan Gaara sudah rileks, Neji mulai memompa kejantanannya keluar masuk.

"Nngghh... Neji.. ah~"

"Neji...Neji...Mngghh." Gaara menggelinjal dan bergetar merasakan kenikmatan yang berkelimpahan.

"Engh... engh...ah..nahhh Neji.."

"Ga..Gaara," Neji menaikkan kedua kaki Gaara di bahunya. Hentakkan-hentakkan pinggul Neji semakin cepat dan keras, membuat Gaara melenguh nikmat dan merintih tak henti-henti.

"Ne..Neji! Aaaahhhhh!"

*#*

Neji membuka matanya perlahan, melirik jam beker perlahan.

'Jam 02.00 am?' Neji menatap jam beker itu sedikit lebih lama, sebelum menyadari bahwa ia sedang berbaring di karpet ruang tengah tanpa sehelai benang pun bersama Gaara yang kini sedang terlelap dengan kodisi yang sama.

Dan memori beberapa jam yang lalu berhembus di kepalanya.

Neji beranjak berdiri. Memakai pakaiannya, memakaikan piyama Gaara kemudian mengangkat kekasihnya itu kedalam kamar. Saat Neji baru saja melangkah, kakinya menginjak lembaran-lembaran kertas yang berserakan. Neji menatap horor pada kertas-kertas serta buku-buku milik Gaara yang bertebaran di sekitar kakinya setelah menyadari semua properti itu ternodai lendir, sperma, entah milik siapa, yang pasti akan membuat lembaran-lembaran itu berbau khas.

'Gawat!' Neji bergegas meletakkan Gaara dengan nyaman di kasur, kemudian kembali ke ruang tengah untuk merapikan, dan menghilangkan noda nista itu. Karena noda pada rangkuman Gaara paling banyak dan Neji sungguh tak mau mengingkari kesucian suatu ilmu dan dengan berat hati akhirnya Neji menulis ulang rangkuman Gaara sampai pagi.

THE END

Gyaaaa... Siapa yang mau buku-buku ternoda milik Gaara? XXD

Hot gag sih fic ini? Ze berusaha keras loh bikinnya, sulit sekali beradaptasi dari kodisi alim ke nista secara dadakan *hah? Kapan Ze alim?

Untuk teknik hafalan yang Neji punya, sedikit banyak itu diambil dari cara Ze hafalan loh, tapi ya gag segitunya sampe meraba ke bagian yang paling menggiurkan*drooling

Tapi cara itu buat Ze efektif soalnya cocok banget dengan kemesuman akut milik Ze, walaupun ngebuat saat ulangan Ze jadi senyum-senyum sendiri, tapi guru-guru toh gag tau apa yang ada di pikiran Ze kan? Kyahahaha...

Ummm, setelah baca, jangan lupa reviewnya ya!


End file.
